Snow White
Snow White ist eine Hauptfigur in Once Upon a Time. Geboren als Prinzessin ist sie später gezwungen, sich im Wald vor ihrer Stiefmutter zu verstecken. Sie schafft es später dennoch ihre Wahre Liebe Prince Charming zu heiraten. Snow White ist die Tochter von König Leopold und seiner ersten Frau, Eva. Sie wurde in einem der strengsten Winter überhaupt geboren, weshalb ihre Mutter sie "Snow White" nannte. Eva starb als Snow noch sehr jung war. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Frau und Mutter für seine Tochter nimmt der König Snow mit. Eines Tages dreht das Pferd, auf dem sie reitet, plötzlich durch, sie wird jedoch von Regina gerettet. Das durchgehende Pferd und die scheinbar zufällige Anwesenheit Reginas waren jedoch von deren Mutter Cora arrangiert. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Regina das Leben seiner Tochter gerettet hat, hält der König um Reginas Hand an, so wie Cora es geplant hatte. Später kann Snow beobachten, wie Regina einen anderen Mann, den Stallburschen Daniel, küsst. Das kleine Mädchen ist verwirrt und will es ihrem Vater erzählen, doch Regina fängt sie vorher ab. Sie erklärt ihr, dass ihr Vater zwar ein großartiger Mann sei, sie jedoch Daniel lieben würde. Sie bittet Snow, das Gesehene als Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, was Snow auch verspricht. Cora aber bemerkt, dass ihre Tochter ihr etwas verheimlicht und spielt geschickt mit Snows Muttergefühlen, um so zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Als Cora kurz darauf Daniel tötet, beginnt Reginas lebenslanger Hass auf Snow. Um ihre Rache weiter zu verfolgen, heiratet sie Snows Vater nun doch. Jahre Später, Snow ist mittlerweile eine junge Frau, lässt Regina Snows Vater töten. Weil Snow vom ganzen Volk geliebt wird, engagiert sie einen außenstehenden, den Jäger, um auch Snow töten zu lassen. Die Prinzessin erkennt, dass der Ritter, den die Königin mitgeschickt hat um sie zu bewachen, keiner aus dem Hof ihres Vaters ist und kann vorübergehend entkommen. Sie weiß jedoch, dass der Jäger sie auf jeden Fall irgendwann einholen wird, deswegen nimmt sie sich die Zeit einen Brief zu schreiben, den der Jäger der Königin übergeben soll. Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hat, hat der Jäger Mitleid, er verschont Snow und bringt der Königin stattdessen ein Rehherz mit. Snow lernt Red Riding Hood kennen, als sie sich eines Nachts in deren Hühnerstall versteckt, weil die Königin nach ihr suchen lässt. Sie stellt sie sich als Mary vor und hilft Red, den Großen Bösen Wolf, der ihr Dorf terrorisiert, zu verfolgen. Durch die Spuren glauben die Mädchen, der Wolf sei Reds Liebe, Peter. Zu spät offenbart sich, dass der Wolf in Wirklichkeit Red selbst ist. Sie hat Peter bereits zerfleischt, als Snow und Reds Großmutter es schaffen, sie aufzuhalten. Red ist schwer geschockt als erkennt, was sie getan hat, doch Snow kann sie in Sicherheit bringen, bevor die Jagdgemeinschaft des Dorfes herausfindet, was geschehen ist. Snow bestiehlt eine Kutsche, die sie für eine von der Bösen Königin hält, in Wirklichkeit jedoch Prince Charming und seine Verlobte Abigail transportiert. In dem Juwelenbeutel, den sie ergattert, befindet sich ein Ring, ein Erbstück, das Charming von seiner Mutter erhalten hat, um ihn einmal seiner Frau zu geben. Weil sie entkommen ist, fängt Charming sie später mit einem Fangnetz ein, doch Snow hat die Juwelen bereits verkauft. Bei dem Versuch, den Ring wiederzubeschaffen, treten Snow und Prince Charming gegen schwarze Ritter und Trolle an. Sie opfert sogar den dunklen Feenstaub, welchen sie eigentlich gegen die Böse Königin einsetzen wollte, um den Prinzen zu retten.Später bekommt Snow einen Brief von Prince Charming, er fordert sie auf, sollte sie auch ihn lieben, ihn auf seinem Schloss zu besuchen, dann würde er die Eheschließung, die sein Vater arrangiert hat, abblasen. Bei dem Versuch sich ihm zu nähern wird sie jedoch gefasst und König George erpresst Snow, sodass sie Charming sagt, dass sie ihn nicht liebe. Als sie danach das Schloss verlässt, lädt der Zwerg Grumpy, den sie im Kerker kennen gelernt hat, sie ein mit ihm zu kommen. In der Hütte von Grumpy und seinen Zwergenbrüdern, nimmt Snow dann einen Trank zu sich, um ihre Liebe zu vergessen. Aufgrund ihres Vergessens wird Snow wütend, reizbar und gemein. Nachdem ihre Freunde, die sieben Zwerge, sie zur Rede gestellt haben, beschließt sie, ihre Wut nicht an ihren Freunden auszulassen, sondern die Böse Königin zu töten. Um das zu verhindern, bringt Grumpy Snow zu Rumpelstilzchen, doch wider Erwarten unterstützt dieser Snows Vorhaben sogar. Erst Prince Charming schafft es, indem er sich in die Schussbahn des Pfeils wirft, mit dem sie die Königin treffen wollte, Snow zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der anschließende Kuss der beiden bricht den Vergessenszauber und macht Snow zu der Person, die sie vorher war. Die Böse Königin bekommt Prince Charming in ihrem Gewahrsam und schlägt vor, dass Snow sich mit ihr zu einer Friedensverhandlung trifft, dort, wo alles begann. Snow White verabschiedet sich danach von ihren Freunden und geht unbewaffnet zu dem Treffen. Regina trifft Snow White in den Ställen ihrer Mutter und führt sie dann zu Daniels Grab. Dort erklärt Regina, dass ihre Mutter Cora, Daniel getötet hat, nachdem Snow White dieser Reginas Geheimnis verraten hat. Regina zeigt Snow White den verfluchten Apfel und erklärt, dass der Apfel sie in einen Schlaf mit Träumen geformt aus ihrer eigenen Reue versetzen wird. Sie bietet an, dass sie Charming am Leben lässt, sollte sie in den Apfel beißen. Resignierend nimmt Snow White den Apfel und beißt hinein. Die sieben Zwerge sehen keinen Ausweg mehr und legen die schlafende Snow in einen gläsernen Sarg. Prince Charming, der anscheinend zu spät kommt, bittet darum, sich verabschieden zu dürfen und kann mit einem Kuss Wahrer Liebe Snow wecken. Auf der Hochzeit der beiden taucht überraschend die Böse Königin auf. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk verspricht sie den beiden einen letzten friedlichen Tag, bevor sie Rache am ganzen Märchenland nehmen will. Als die schwangere Snow später mit dem Wahrsager Rumpelstilzchen spricht, erklärt dieser, dass die Königin einen schrecklichen Fluch benutzen wird, der unaufhaltsam ist. Er sagt jedoch auch voraus, sollte Snows Tochter in Sicherheit gebracht werden könnte diese den Fluch später brechen. Charming möchte Snow daraufhin in einem Schrank stecken, der aus fluchsicheren Holz gebaut wurde, doch die Geburt kommt zu früh und deswegen legt Charming die kleine Emma alleine in den Schrank und schafft es so, sie vor der Königin und dem Fluch zu retten. Auftritte Snows.jpg Image.jpg Snowwhite.jpg snowy.jpg snow.jpg white.jpg en:Snow White es:Blancanieves fr:Blanche-Neige it:Biancaneve pl:Królewna Śnieżka pt:Branca de Neve ru:Белоснежка sr-el:Snežana vi:Bạch Tuyết Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses